


Drunk (And Painful) Confessions

by datfearlessfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Indian Character, Indian Roman Sanders, M/M, i might have a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: Anon: drunken or otherwise impaired confession/kiss
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Drunk (And Painful) Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I write too much Roman angst it is concerning

Rain pattered against his car door. A clap of thunder made Roman shiver.

Storms didn’t usually scare him, and he wouldn’t have been scared right then, if not for the context.

Seven drunk texts from Virgil asking to be picked up. Seven texts that he never expected to get from the person who never drank. Needless to say, he was terrified.

His terror turned icy the moment Virgil stumbled out into the rain, nothing to protect him from the downpour. He didn’t even have his hoodie on, and he never left his apartment without it. And yet here he was, romping through the rain without a care in the world. Drunk Virgil was something else entirely, and despite how many times Roman had told him to lighten up, he couldn’t really say he enjoyed seeing this Virgil.

It didn’t help that only moments later Virgil fell flat onto his stomach and didn’t show any signs of getting up by himself.

Roman silently cursed whatever gods he could before shoving his car door open and pulling himself out into the rain to get the object of his worry (and affections, but that was hardly important at a time like this). Virgil was still lying on the ground, his face only inches from a puddle, but he was moving slightly, reassuring Roman that he hadn’t simply passed out. Once he got closer, it was clear to see Virgil was having a very animated conversation with his very warped reflection in the puddle. He only stopped talking when he saw Roman getting close.

“Princeyyyyy,” Virgil yelled, flipping over onto his back with very little grace. His shirt and hair were soaked.

Roman didn’t say anything, just dragged Virgil up onto his feet and lugged them both back to his sedan, the rain now thoroughly drenching him. Virgil giggled and leaned closer to Roman, and on any other day that would have sent him over the moon, but he only felt hollow.

When they finally got to his car, Roman pulled open the backseat door before helping Virgil in. He didn’t exactly trust Virgil too well at that moment, so he took the liberty of buckling him in too.

“My knight in shining armor,” Virgil sighed, and Roman’s lips quirked up a little at the comment.

“Well someone has to save you from yourself, hmm?” Roman asked, before shutting the door and climbing into the driver’s seat.

He started the engine and set the course for Virgil’s apartment.

Rainwater from his clothes seeped into the fabric of the seat underneath him. His hair stuck to his forehead. He felt like a mess. But Virgil was more of a mess than he was right then. A mess that had reached over and taken his wallet from the cupholder where he’d hastily thrown it in a rush to get to Virgil as quickly as possible.

“Ag- Agger- Ahgar wall. Aggerwale? Ajerwell.” Virgil went through every incorrect iteration of Roman’s last name after reading it off of his driver’s license.

Roman was surprised he could even read in his state. The thrumming fear that coursed through him minutes before finally melted away slightly.

“Agarwal,” he offered.

Virgil draped himself across the backseat and giggled. “Your last name is pretty.”

“I appreciate the compliment, Dark and Stormy. Now if you could only tell me that when you’re sober,” Roman lamented, no real emotion behind it besides playful banter. He wondered how much this version of Virgil would participate in it.

“I wish I had your last name.”

“We’d have to be married for that to happen, Virgil,” he sighed.

“I wish I was married to you.”

Roman hated how much he wanted that to happen. But they were hardly even dating, much less engaged to one another.

“You don’t really mean that,” Roman chuckled, despite the pang in his chest.

“Yes I do! I like you a lot and I want to kiss you and I wanna hug you and I don’t like it when you’re insecure because you’re so amazing and.. and…” Virgil trailed off, seemingly running out of things to drunkenly ramble that make Roman’s chest feel like it was collapsing in on itself.

“Now if you could only tell me that when you’re sober,” Roman lamented. And this time, he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
